


妓女

by Mr_Mo



Category: Riz Ahmed - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, 站街/性瘾/3p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Mo/pseuds/Mr_Mo
Summary: 谁不想日一日里兹妹妹呢
Relationships: Riz Ahmed/Jack/Tom
Kudos: 17





	妓女

双性，站街，性瘾，微粗口，Soho区名妓，老白男的最爱，路人Jack，Tom（也可以带入某两位🙈）

对Jack来说，这是相当不顺的一天。麻烦客户的投诉，被愚蠢上司责骂，自己最讨厌的同事竟然还升了职。

“真他妈操蛋的生活！”酒吧里Jack愤怒的对朋友Tom骂出了今夜第二十一次脏话。

“嗨，老兄，我觉得酒精并不能帮助到你了。你自己选吧，是和我去找点真正的乐子，还是在这里继续辱骂你可悲的生活。” Tom站起身耸了耸肩对他的哥们说道。

他关心这个从小一起长大的朋友，但并不准备在听他骂人上浪费一整夜的时间。

Jack把杯中剩余的啤酒一饮而尽，瞪着眼睛怼了他的朋友

“拜托，我可不相信你除了去搞些廉价的妓女还能找到什么乐子。”

“噢，我亲爱的傻朋友。你可真应该开拓一下自己可怜的眼界了。”Tom说道

“我发誓这次我带你搞的宝贝，可是一打妓女都比不上的好东西！来吧，别婆婆妈妈的。”

“Soho区？”Jack翻了个白眼“所以你这次是准备搞高档妓女吗？”

“不不不，这次的妓女可不要钱，而且你见了就知道了。”Tom把车停好，他并不急着告诉他的朋友今晚有怎么样美味的大餐再等着。这可是他好不容易得到的机会，他在心里感叹了一遍自己是个多么看重友情的人。

又或者是更期待今晚的三人行。虽然不愿意承认，但他一个人可满足不了那样特别的美人。

今天天气不错，即使是晚上也还有点未消的暑气。Riz穿了件宽松的白衬衣，衣角半塞进裤子里。黑色的裤子露出一截细瘦的脚腕，显得有些不太合身。他看起来像个大学生，略显茫然的站在灯红酒绿的街边。

然而事实往往截然不同。Riz在等待他今晚的客人，而且他裤子里的嫩逼已经开始无法克制的流出透明的淫汁了。他能感觉到自己嫩穴里的逼肉正在饥渴的蠕动着，又痒又空虚。

Riz决定，如果再等三分钟客人还没有来，那他今晚就随便找几个男人来满足他的寂寞浪穴。

幸好，他再一抬眼就看见了正急切的向他走来的客人，和客人的朋友。

Riz满意的微微扬起了形状美好的下巴，他喜欢用这样略显傲慢的方式看人。因为这更能挑起客人们的侵略性，待会他们就会用自己喜欢的更激烈的方式狠狠的肏他了。

Tom的的眼睛在看见Riz的那一刻就再也移不开了。那双小鹿一样湿润的大眼睛，反射着四周斑斓的灯光；他高挺的鼻子，鼻尖泛出一抹浅浅的红晕，衬出巧克力色皮肤别样的性感。还有那看上去红润又丰满的嘴唇和小巧而淫荡的舌尖。哦，上帝啊，这真是太适合被射上满满的精液了。更不用说藏在薄薄衣服下的身体该是如何诱人。

Tom的屌已经硬的要命。

“我们走吧，亲爱的。”他一分钟也忍不下去了，要不是还有点顾及颜面，Tom恨不得就在这里把眼前这个骚浪的贱货扒光，然后狠狠肏弄他淫荡的肉逼。

而他可怜的朋友才刚刚从被美色的震惊中回过神来呢。

Riz被推倒在柔软的大床上。Tom急切的把他细瘦的手腕按在头顶，另一只手粗暴的撕扯开Riz的衬衫。他狠狠的吻住了身下人丰润的红唇，吮吸并挑逗着那条灵活的舌头。

显然Jack也同样上道，在兄弟和美人吻的激烈时，他已经脱下了美人裤子。

“上帝啊，这可真是个骚货，你竟然连内裤都没有穿！”Jack说道“宝贝，把你的腿分开些，让我看看你漂亮的骚穴！”

Riz顺从的分开了腿，把挺直肉棒下汁水淋漓的花穴展现出来。这时Tom正在他修长的脖子上留下一个个鲜艳的吻痕。Tom大力揉捏着他丰满的胸肌，他的乳头已经完全挺立起来了，而且十分饥渴。

“哈啊…Tom 现在，舔一舔我的乳头…嗯～”

“哦，宝贝，我真是爱死你这股骚劲了！”Tom说着舔咬上Riz殷红的乳头，并发出啧啧的吸水声，当然也没有冷落另一边的乳头。他用力的揉捏着它，时不时把那可怜的小奶头高高捏起再放下，让身下可爱的巧克力美人发出更加浪荡的淫叫。

Jack抬起Riz的修长的腿，小心的拨弄着藏在睾丸下看起来粉嫩可口的花穴。

“啊～”Riz不由得并拢了下双腿，然后又分开的更大。“嗯～快一点…哈啊～我的小穴好痒……”

随即，Jack就急不可耐的舔上了美人流着淫水饥渴蠕动的嫩逼。

好甜！这小骚货的肉穴像是软嫩弹滑的果冻一样，味道竟然是不可思议的甜美！层层淫肉在他的唇舌下颤抖着蠕动，骚肉中间的淫洞还在不断的把他的舌尖往里吸！当真是个极品的淫娃！

“啊～ 好爽…Jack的舌头好会舔～好棒…Riz好的小穴好喜欢…… 嗯啊～我的奶头要被Tom…啊～吸出奶了……”

棕色皮肤的美人扭着劲瘦的腰肢，娇嫩的红唇不断发出浪荡的呻吟。他更加主动的挺起胸膛，把硬的像葡萄一样的乳头送进男人的手中嘴里。下身娇嫩的淫逼被舔的愈发湿润，透明的淫水甚至湿透到了他骚浪的后穴。

但是还不够，Riz能感觉到自己两处骚穴的深处，那种源源不断传出的酸麻瘙痒。还不够，还要有更粗更大更硬的大肉棒狠狠的插进去才能稍作缓解。

“嗯啊…插进来，哥哥快…肏进Riz淫荡的肉穴…啊～里面好酸，好痒…Riz要哥哥们的…啊～大肉棒帮骚货止痒……”

“该死的小婊子，你平时也是这么在床上浪叫着勾引男人干你的么。”Jack恶狠狠的问着，并给了好友一个眼神。

“是啊～Riz就是骚婊子…小浪货…嗯～谁都可以上我…我每天最爱吃大肉棒了…啊～好想吃哥哥的大鸡巴……”

Tom和Jack调整了位置，现在Riz用母狗一样淫荡的姿势跪趴在床上，绵软挺翘的屁股高高抬起，一览无余的把他那两个饥渴到汁水涟涟的蜜穴展现给身后的男人。

Riz的面前，Tom已经脱下了裤子，粗大而布满狰狞经络的大鸡巴从内裤里弹出，打在他漂亮的小脸上。男人恶劣的用肉棒在他的脸上勾画着，从光洁的额头到高挺的鼻梁，最后在嘴唇上抹上一层黏腻的前列腺液。

“好了，宝贝。现在帮我好好的含一会鸡巴，等会我们两再一起肏你，保证爽到你哭着求我们。”Tom示意他的朋友可以先肏一肏小骚货的肉逼。

Riz乖巧的舔上面前男人的肉棒，品尝着他最爱的大肉棒的味道。他能感觉到另一根同样粗大的肉棒，在抵着他的花穴滑动。

“唔嗯！～”Riz不由自主睁大了他小鹿斑比一样的大眼睛。

终于，被大鸡巴肏进骚逼里了！

紧窄的嫩穴被粗暴的撑开，逼里的淫汁也被挤了出来。层层叠叠的逼肉像他的主人一样急不可耐的包裹上肉棒，里面的软肉蠕动着把肉棒吞的更深。可惜他主人前面的小嘴也正在被使用，否则将会发出多么淫荡又满足的媚叫啊。

“操！这被人用烂的骚货怎么可能这么紧，小逼好会吸。啊-老子差点就被这贱货夹射了。真他妈的淫荡！”

有点被打击到自尊心的男人抽出美人花穴里的肉棒，下一秒再大力的撞击进去。发出“噗呲，噗呲”的水声，骚穴中更多淫靡的液体被肉棒肏出来了。

Riz后面的花唇紧紧包裹住在他骚穴中肆虐的肉棒，整个骚逼仿佛被肏成了男人的鸡巴套子。他前面的小嘴也在卖力的吮舔着粗大的肉棒，时不时再顺着被肏干的力度为面前的男人做个深喉。口水顺着Riz被顶的发酸的嘴角流下，他含着肉棒抬起脸眨着大眼睛，央求的看向Tom。

Tom当然抵挡不住这小婊子又纯又欲，水汪汪的眼神攻势。他捏住Riz小巧的下巴，另一手握着自己勃发的大鸡巴，将积存已久的精液满满的射在胯下浪货的脸上和身上。

“嗯啊～大鸡巴哥哥的精液全都射给Riz了…啊…最喜欢吃哥哥的精液了……”

Riz眼神迷蒙的看着Tom，一边伸出淫荡的小舌头把嘴唇上的精液全部舔干净吞下去了。

Jack抱着Riz翻了个身，给Tom腾出位置。Riz趴在Jack的身上，他的女穴正夹着肉棒吃的开心。

Tom用力揉捏着眼前蜜色的翘臀，留下几道鲜艳的指痕。紧接着他掰开那两瓣紧致的臀肉，把自己更加坚硬的肉棒毫不留情的捅了进去。

“啊———哦啊啊～好爽…大鸡巴哥哥干的Riz好爽～两个骚穴都被哥哥们的大肉棒填满了…哈啊～哥哥的肉棒好大…啊～好长……捅到小婊子的骚心了啊……”

寂寞太久的后穴终于被肏到了，Riz感觉骚穴里每一处的淫肉都被大肉棒摩的好爽好舒服。肉穴里的淫水更是不受控制的溢了出来，使得Tom在他身后的冲撞也带上了淫靡的水声。

Jack像是要和他的朋友较量一般，用力的挺腰把鸡巴干进小骚货花穴的更深处。他感觉到肉穴的尽头还有一张“小嘴”，这张小嘴紧含着他的大龟头蠕动吮吸，仿佛在渴望他进去。

于是他就那么做了，突然的用力让巨大的龟头突破了子宫口的制约，直直捣进了Riz娇嫩的子宫里！

“啊！————”Riz仰起头失声尖叫，他整个人都被贯穿达到了高潮。

两根粗长的大肉棒毫不吝惜的在他的身体里抽插，涨的他身体里面好像只剩下了一层肉膜的阻隔。而且其中一根肉棒竟然还捅到了他的子宫里！肚子上都被肉棒顶出形状了。Riz整个人爽到颤抖，下一秒，子宫深处犹如打开了闸门一样。大量的淫水喷溅了出来，冲击在Jack的龟头上。Riz被两根肉棒肏到潮吹了。

Jack和Tom也没有好到哪去，这小浪货高潮时夹的太紧了，软腻的穴肉还不停的吮舔着他们的肉棒，明明已经高潮了，却还是一副饥渴的不得了的样子。

于是他们只好更卖力的在Riz泥泞一片的骚穴里抽插撞击，把眼前骚浪入骨的美人肏上一个又一个的高潮。


End file.
